Las luces de la ciudad
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Italia y Alemania tendrán una cena, pero ¿una cena común y corriente?... Al mismo tiempo, Alemania ha notado que la actitud de Italia no es la misma de siempre, y tal vez las luces de la ciudad creen el ambiente propicio para hacer confesiones inesperadas.


Hola, fans de Hetalia *-* aquí les traigo otra historia. Esta vez se trata de un ItaliaXAlemania ^^ Particularmente, a mí me encanta esta pareja T ^ T son adorables.

Este es mi primer fic shonen-ai, así que espero que haya quedado bueno ^^U Lo mismo espero de mi narración en primera persona de Doitsu xwx meterse en la mente de él no es tan fácil.

No hay ninguna advertencia que pueda hacerles, así que lean tranquilos/as... excepto tal vez que Alemania sale desnudo al principio :0 pero piensen que es alemán, y los alemanes tienen una concepción del cuerpo y la desnudez distinta a la de nosotros u.ú (al menos los alemanes del norte, según sé)

Sin extenderme más, los dejo~~

* * *

Hoy... era un día especial. O al menos para mí lo era.

Como de costumbre, me desperté e Italia estaba a mi lado, durmiendo como un tronco. Me levanté y fui a darme una ducha, y cuando volví, vi que ya había despertado.

—Buenos días, Alemania~~

—Buenos días, Italia.

Italia se levantó y miró por la ventana.

—¡Waaa, qué lindo día! Está soleado y hay algo de brisa —dijo con su típica expresión soñadora en el rostro. Yo me limité a mirarlo—. ¡Voy a preparar el desayuno!

—Está bien.

Italia se marchó y me quedé solo en la habitación. Me senté en la cama desnudo y pensé: ¿cómo sería el día de hoy? ¿Lo soportaría sin que me diera un colapso nervioso? Después de todo, era completamente inexperto. Lo más cercano que había tenido al romance habían sido las veces que leí novelas románticas, y creo que han sido cuatro o cinco.

Bueno, en el caso de que esté haciendo algo mal, creo que Italia sabrá manejar la situación; no por nada las mujeres adoran su compañía.

Salí del cuarto tras haberme puesto la ropa interior. Al llegar a la cocina lo vi con un sombrero de chef y un delantal puestos.

—Italia, ¿para qué te vistes así? No hay nadie más en esta casa que nosotros dos... y ni siquiera te has vestido.

—Es divertido cocinar así. ¿No te gusta cómo me veo? —preguntó sonriendo, usando sólo calzoncillos.

—Ehm... ah... no, no es que no me guste… ehh... No importa, Italia... —balbuceé algo sonrojado.

Él solía hacer cosas inexplicables sin razón...

—¡El desayuno está listo! —anunció sosteniendo un plato en una mano y dos tazas en la otra. Analicé lo que había preparado: Cornettos, o como los llama Francia: croissants; y dos capuchinos.

Nos sentamos y comimos conversando tranquilamente, hasta que Italia sacó el tema de la cena que tendríamos hoy. Casi escupo todo el café.

—¡Alemania! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó sobresaltado.

—Sí... —tosí—, sólo me atoré.

—Es que se me olvidó lo que íbamos a hacer a la hora de la cena. ¿Cuál era el plan?

Es tan distraído...

—Íbamos a ir a un restaurante. Después de eso no teníamos ninguna otra cosa planeada.

—Es verdad, ahora lo recordé —dijo mirando hacia arriba con cara de despistado.

Tengo que admitirlo: Tenía miedo de volver a malinterpretar todo, como en el San Valentín del año pasado; pero no, esta vez tenía que ser diferente... Aunque no creo en nada que no esté demostrado científicamente, esta vez algo me decía que Italia no me había invitado a una simple salida como amigos. Pero de cualquier manera, no quería pasar la misma vergüenza de la otra vez.

Estaba confundido.

Unas horas después, Italia me dijo que debía salir a resolver unos asuntos de política con su hermano Italia del Sur.

—¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos en el restaurante? —me preguntó.

—Sí, me parece bien. ¿A qué hora?

—¡A las ocho!

—Entonces nos vemos ahí. No llegues ni un minuto tarde.

—¡Estaré ahí a las ocho en punto! —exclamó entusiasta.

—O sea que nos veremos a las ocho y media —pensé para mis adentros, siendo realista. Asentí con la cabeza—. Nos vemos —dije.

—Adiós, Alemania~~ —se despidió, dándome un gran abrazo.

—Adiós, Italia —respondí sintiendo que mis mejillas enrojecían.

Como no tenía nada que hacer y no vería a Italia hasta la noche, se me ocurrió salir de la casa, ir hasta el centro y almorzar solo en alguna parte. Caminé por las calles hasta que encontré un pequeño restaurante que me convenció. Entré, busqué una mesa, tomé asiento y examiné el menú. El problema fue que no me di cuenta de quién atendía dentro...

—¡Oh, clientes! —exclamó Francia muy alegre, vestido de mesero, pero su expresión cambió drásticamente cuando me vio bien— ¿Alemania? —preguntó algo disgustado y, aparentemente, con un poco de miedo— ¿Qué haces acá?

—Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti —contesté muy serio —, y esa no es forma de tratar a un cliente, ¿sabes?

Francia pareció ofendido y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué va a pedir, señor? —preguntó, esta vez intentando simular que yo era un cliente como cualquier otro. Tampoco queríamos que todos en el lugar notaran lo mal que nos llevábamos, así que hice mi pedido e, inevitablemente, recordé que más tarde saldría con Italia. ¡Pero faltan seis horas! ¡¿Por qué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza?!

Lo peor era que las personas sentadas en las demás mesas, en especial las parejas, me hacían pensar en ello.

Por suerte para mí, al rato llegó el francés con mi comida y me distraje. Dejó un plato de ensalada y un vaso con agua en la mesa, todo en absoluto silencio. Cuando ya se había ido, tomé el tenedor y comencé a comer.

Y claro, de pronto pensé: ¿por qué no comprarle algo a Italia?

Después de haber terminado con mi almuerzo, salí del restaurante y me dirigí hacia las tiendas. Ahí debía haber algo que pudiera comprarle.

Veamos, ¿qué cosas le gustan a Italia que no sea la comida?...

Podría regalarle una escultura con forma de pizza o un plato de pasta hecho de cerámica... No, no puedo hacerle un regalo tan inservible, debo darle algo que tenga alguna utilidad.

Y justo en ese momento, mientras pasaba mi vista por una vitrina, encontré un juego de pinturas y pinceles junto con un lienzo. Lo curioso era que el recipiente para las pinturas era una caja con dibujos de pequeñas pizzas. Y, precisamente, Italia me había contado hace un par de días que se estaba quedando sin pinturas y varios de sus pinceles estaban en mal estado. Era perfecto, así que me las llevé en una bolsa de regalo.

Y cuando estaba saliendo de la tienda, pensé en cómo rayos acarrearía Italia con una bolsa llena de cosas durante toda la salida...

Qué torpe fui... Creo que tendré que pasárselo cuando hayamos vuelto de la salida.

Volví a casa y escondí en el armario lo que acababa de comprar.

Y ahora sí que me había quedado sin nada que hacer, así que decidí leer un libro, y en eso estuve durante cuatro horas (había escogido un libro extenso intencionalmente), hasta que miré mi reloj y vi que quedaba menos de una hora para juntarme con Italia, pero ya tenía todo planificado.

**Primera fase: Arreglarse**

Me vestí con el mejor traje que pude encontrar. Revisé que mi corbata estuviera bien puesta, que mi chaqueta no se arrugara, que mis zapatos estuvieran perfectamente lustrados, y mis pantalones, planchados. Usé una buena colonia y me miré en el espejo hasta estar seguro al 100% de que mi apariencia era impecable.

**Segunda fase: Ir al lugar de encuentro**

Me pregunté si valdría la pena llegar a la hora, ya que Italia era tan relajado que no solía ser puntual, pero me dije que las normas de la formalidad dictan que uno debe llegar a la hora que se ha establecido a sus compromisos, por lo que las ocho en punto me encontraba en la esquina del restaurante.

Italia apareció diez minutos después.

—¡Alemania! ¡Perdón por llegar tarde! —exclamó corriendo hacia mí— ¿Me estuviste esperando mucho tiempo?

—No, no te preocupes.

Al menos no llegó tan tarde como pensé.

—Qué bueno —dijo aliviado, y me abrazó, provocando que me ruborizara como en la mañana. A pesar de que siempre era así, no lograba acostumbrarme a recibir tanto cariño.

—... Creo que deberíamos entrar —sugerí.

—Tienes razón —concordó separándose de mí.

Entramos al restaurante, el cual se llamaba "Sabores de los Cinco Continentes", y noté que el sitio era bastante amplio y estaba muy bien decorado. Las mesas tenían manteles rojo italiano, servilletas de tela, y algunas estaban decoradas con velas y una rosa en un florero. Poco después me di cuenta de que las mesas que tenían las últimas dos cosas eran las de las parejas, principalmente, y me sentí muy avergonzado cuando vi que la mesa que escogió Italia tenía una rosa y dos velas.

No, no creo que lo haya hecho concientemente. Italia no es así.

Tomamos asiento, y llegó el mesero que, para mi sorpresa, era otro conocido más...

—Buenas noches, caballeros —nos saludó Lituania—... ¡Oh! ¡Italia y Alemania! —soltó sorprendido.

—¡Lituania, qué gusto verte! —dijo Italia con muchos ánimos— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, muchas gracias. ¿Y usted, señor Alemania?

—Bien, gracias, Lituania...

¿Con cuántos conocidos más tendría que encontrarme hoy día?...

—¡Macho patatas! —soltó una voz que se me hizo muy familiar.

—¿Ah? ¡Hermano! —exclamó Italia, volteando sorprendido— ¡Qué coincidencia!

—¡Y no es ninguna agradable coincidencia, realmente!

—Lamento tener que decir lo mismo... —dije por lo bajo.

—¿Te traes algo entre manos, idiota? —soltó dirigiéndose a mí.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —contesté lo más sereno que pude.

—Ehh... hermano... —trató de decirle Italia a Romano.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡No puedes negarlo! —me espetó apretando los puños— ¡Si estás tramando algo que involucre a mi hermano Veneciano te aviso que te las tendrás que ver conmigo!

—¡No, hermano! ¡Alemania y yo sólo queríamos salir a cenar juntos! ¡Y le dije que viniéramos a éste lugar porque me pareció muy romántico y...!

Me quedé mudo al escuchar eso. No sabía qué pensar ni cómo interpretarlo. Ni siquiera acerté a mirar a otra parte que no fuera el piso.

—¡Ah! —agregó inmediatamente al ver mi reacción, y supongo que la de su hermano— ¡No digo eso porque Alemania me guste o algo! —dijo moviendo las manos frenéticamente.

Sentía que mi cara se estaba tornando cada vez más roja, tanto así que tuve que cubrírmela con la mano.

—¡No digas tonterías, Veneciano! ¡Este idiota macho patatas es una mala influencia! —señaló apuntándome groseramente.

—Escucha —le dije al italiano más alto lo más sereno que se me hizo posible—, nosotros vinimos a comer, no a protagonizar la tercera guerra mundial, así que te pido que nos dejes en paz.

Entonces, apareció España.

—¡Romano, tranquilo! —le pidió al italiano colocando una mano en su hombro mientras éste me fulminaba con la mirada— ¿Alemania? ¿Pequeño Veneciano? —dijo asombrado cuando notó quiénes éramos— ¡Qué gusto verlos!

—¡España! —exclamó Italia, levantándose para saludarlo con un abrazo— ¿No es gracioso que nos hayamos encontrado todos en el mismo lugar? —preguntó intentando desviar el tema de conversación, o al menos supuse que eso hacía, porque se veía algo nervioso— ¡Debe ser el destino! —rió.

Claro... era todo una cruel conspiración del destino para que no pudiera tener una cena tranquila con Italia...

—¡Claro! —rió nuevamente—

—¿Viniste a cenar con mi hermano? —preguntó Italia.

—¡Sí! Una apasionada cena romá... —alcanzó a decir el español, quien no pudo continuar porque Romano le dio un codazo en las costillas, con todo el rostro colorado—... Bueno —carraspeó —, creo que debemos marcharnos ya. ¡Ustedes deben estar hambrientos! —comentó rodeando los hombros de Italia del Sur con un brazo mientras éste se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

—Tienes razón —dijo Italia— ¡Provecho! ¡Pásenlo bien!

—¡Gracias, Italia! Oye, Romano, ¿no te vas a despedir?

Romano infló los mofletes mirando hacia un lado y dijo:

—Adiós, Veneciano. Adiós, macho patatas.

—¡Hasta pronto, hermanito! —dijo Italia.

—Adiós a ambos —me despedí.

—¡Adiós! —se despidió por último, España.

—Ehm... creo que debería tomar su pedido ahora, ¿no? —preguntó Lituania, al cual había olvidado por completo tras la aparición del hermano de Italia— O sino el dueño del restaurante comenzará a presionarme con que debo hacer mejor mi trabajo y...

—Sí, lo sentimos —me disculpé rápidamente—. No queríamos que esto sucediera. Italia, ¿tú qué vas a pedir?

**Tercera fase: Pedir la comida**

Finalmente, ordenamos lo que queríamos comer. Mientras esperábamos a que trajeran nuestro pedido, Italia y yo conversamos un poco, pero noté que estaba distinto: no estaba tan alegre y conversador como siempre, y a veces miraba el piso algo desanimado, o no sé si desanimado, pero no se veía contento.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté preocupado.

—¿Eh? No, nada, no te preocupes —sonrió tratando de aparentar que nada pasaba.

—Italia, tengo que recordarte que eres como un libro abierto, no tienes porqué mentirme.

Él me miró con un tono rosado en las mejillas y respondió:

—Es que... fue muy vergonzoso lo que pasó con mi hermano. Lo siento si te causé problemas, no quise decir tantas tonterías.

Al parecer, yo no había sido el único al que le avergonzó la situación con Romano y las palabras que se le escaparon a Italia.

—No te disculpes... no fue nada, olvídalo.

—Ajá... —asintió.

**Cuarta fase: ¡A comer!**

Lituania llegó con el primer plato para ambos, y como mientras engullíamos la comida noté que Italia seguía algo decaído, intenté hablarle de algo que lo distrajera. Le pregunté por los distintos tipos de salsa que conocía, y poco a poco, mientras me respondía, fue recuperando su humor de siempre.

Algo que me gustaba de él era esa facilidad que tenía para alegrarse. Me ayudaba bastante en situaciones como esta, en donde no sabía qué palabras decirle para que se animara.

De pronto, sentí que le faltaba algo de sal a mis patatas y estiré mi mano para tomar el salero, pero Italia quiso tomarlo al mismo tiempo que yo, y nuestras manos se rozaron.

—¡Perdón! —dijo Italia— ¡Tú primero!

—Si quieres puedes usarla tú.

—¡No, no, tú!

Qué extraño... estaba seguro de que algo le pasaba, y tal vez no tenía que ver con el incidente de hace un rato.

La ensalada de patatas que pedí estaba muy buena, por cierto.

—¡Qué buena comida! —exclamó contento.

—Aún no hemos terminado, todavía faltan el plato de fondo y el postre.

—Pero aún así está muy buena, ¿no?

—Sí... —contesté sonriendo levemente.

Y como siempre, él se había acabado su comida antes que yo, y quería más. Por suerte, el plato que había ordenado para después de la entrada era muy contundente.

De repente, lo miré detenidamente. Me fijé en sus ojos castaños, en su cabello liso, en ese pelo rizado que tenía siempre a un lado de la cabeza...

Me pregunto si acaso...

—¿Alemania? —preguntó él.

—¿Qué? —contesté sobresaltado. Me había perdido en mis pensamientos sin darme cuenta.

—¿Por qué mirabas tanto mi cara? ¿Me ensucié con la comida?

—Ah, este... no... no ocurre nada, sólo estaba pensando.

Él me miró sin esa expresión entre soñadora y despistada que solía tener, y yo también lo miré, pero duró sólo un par de segundos, porque el regreso de Lituania para retirar nuestros platos nos distrajo.

**Quinta fase: El paseo**

Durante el resto de la cena estuvimos muy a gusto, aunque todo el tiempo sentí que había algo distinto en el ambiente.

Al final, pagamos la cuenta, le dimos las gracias a Lituania y salimos.

—Alemania, Alemania, hay un lugar al que me gustaría llevarte —dijo Italia.

—Entonces vamos.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo duró nuestra caminata, pero pasado un buen rato nos encontramos encima de un cerro, desde el cual podíamos ver todas las luces de la ciudad.

—Increíble —dije asombrado—. Qué buena vista.

—¿Cierto? Te traje porque pensé que te gustaría.

Contemplamos la ciudad absortos; era algo que valía la pena observar detenida y tranquilamente, incluso para mí, que no solía maravillarme con estas cosas. Las luces, de muchos colores diferentes, se veían pequeñas desde donde nos encontrábamos.

—Estoy muy contento, Alemania —comentó Italia de pronto.

—¿Por qué?

—Por estar aquí, a tu lado —dijo sonriéndome como si estuviera lleno de paz. No supe qué decir, y él prosiguió—. Me gusta mucho estar contigo. Me hace muy feliz, no importa en dónde estemos.

Ahora sí que estaba más nervioso que nunca...

En realidad, no me había puesto a analizarlo, pero desde hace un tiempo que Italia se comportaba diferente conmigo. Seguía igual de cariñoso que siempre, pero antes no solía sonrojarse tan seguido como yo ni decir cosas de ese estilo, y su actitud en el restaurante era muy extraña.

De pronto, giró la cabeza, me miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

—Te amo, Alemania.

Pensé que tal vez había escuchado mal., pero en verdad lo había dicho.

—Hace no mucho me di cuenta, por eso no te lo dije antes —confesó—. Ya sabes que soy bastante torpe —miró hacia el cielo, hacia las estrellas—. A veces no soy capaz de comprender lo que siento y confundo los afectos, pero ahora que pude reconocer lo que sentía quería que lo supieras...

—Italia, yo...

Se produjo un silencio. Repentinamente, un impulso se apoderó de mí, y sin poder contenerme más, con una mano agarré su corbata, la otra la apoyé en su hombro y lo besé. No sé si lo habré hecho bien o no, pero intenté parecerme lo más que pude a los sujetos de las películas románticas. Al principio él no se movía y yo no sabía qué más hacer, ya que nunca había dado un beso en toda mi vida, pero por suerte, de pronto me echó las manos al cuello y profundizó en el beso. Ahí me dejé llevar, y no recuerdo muy bien qué más hice en ese momento, pero no creo que interese realmente; sólo recuerdo que acabamos en el pasto sin darnos cuenta, y cuando recuperamos la serenidad después del apasionamiento, permanecimos ahí, abrazados.

—Te amo —lo oí susurrar.

—Yo también... Italia.

Los abrazos de Italia siempre eran cálidos. No sé si era porque sabía darlos de forma que uno sintiera el cariño que deseaba transmitir, o porque yo sentía algo más fuerte por él, pero de todas formas, eran agradables y reconfortantes, y sentía que nada en el mundo podía ser mejor que esto.

¿Esto es a lo que llaman "estar enamorado"?

Más tarde, llegamos a casa y le conté que le había comprado un regalo.

—¡Alemania! ¡No hacía falta que lo hicieras, de verdad! —dijo Italia sonrojado.

—¡No digas eso! ¡Tú me dijiste que necesitabas materiales para pintar, así que te los compré! —contesté entre enojado y abochornado.

—¡Oh, qué lindo! ¡El estuche tiene dibujitos de pizzas! —comentó mientras observaba muy concentrado el regalo que acababa de sacar de la bolsa.

—Nunca cambiará... —murmuré negando con la cabeza. Lo observé mientras miraba sus regalos ilusionado.

Ese día conocí un sentimiento que no estaba seguro de haber experimentado antes: La verdadera felicidad.

Fue el mejor paseo que recordaba haber tenido, y por fin Italia y yo pudimos ser honestos con lo que sentíamos.

Ahora teníamos todo un camino por delante, y aunque siempre lo habíamos recorrido juntos, desde este momento sería diferente.

Desde este momento hasta la eternidad.


End file.
